Freefall
by Ferra Rii
Summary: For IHAFest November : Future―Setelah ini, kau akan segera melupakan masa lalumu dan... masa depanmu.


**A/N **: Yah, jadi akhirnya saya memutuskan menulis untuk IHAFest bulan ini... kalau payah mohon maaf ya, saya juga masih pemula...

**Warning**: AU, no romance, Depresi merajalela, human names used, singkat nan gajelas, charas death, karangan orang lagi gak ada ide konkrit, dan agak _heartless_ gimana gitu -_-a

* * *

><p>Kejam, kejam sekali dunia ini!<p>

Aku tak menyangka bahwa dunia ini ternyata tak pernah bermain adil padaku!

Mengapa dunia selalu memihak pada sisi lain?

Mengapa bukan padaku?

Ia selalu mencampakkan diriku, membuatku tenggelam lagi dalam rasa patah hati.

Datang padaku, menikmati diriku, dan setelah bosan, buang.

Memperlakukanku bagaikan barang sekali pakai saja.

Tak lihatkah diriku, yang selalu terkapar pada kesengsaraan?

Pada diriku yang selalu dirundung kesialan ini...

Tak adakah belas kasihan?

Kalau tidak ada, mungkin...

Lebih baik kalau aku... aku...

.

_Mati_ _saja_.

* * *

><p><strong>Freefall<strong>

Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Dan ketika aku menatap pada jauhnya tanah dari ketinggian ini, aku merasa bahwa surga sudah dekat dariku.<em>

Selama ini, jujur, aku agak takut akan ketinggian.

Aku kembali teringat lagi, tentang yang namanya ketinggian. Ingat kembali tentang hari-hari yang kulalui sehubungan dengan ketinggian, apalagi ketika momen-momen untuk menaiki _jet_ _coaster_ yang ada di taman bermain dekat sana, ketika dipaksa oleh Alfred untuk menaikinya, lalu ketika... aaagh! Sudahlah, mengapa aku jadi memikirkan pikiran-pikiran tak jelas seperti itu? Hmph, hanya pikiran-pikiran tak berguna.

Baiklah, Arthur, Arthur... tenangkan dirimu sendiri.

Sekarang kau akan segera melupakan masa lalumu, dan juga masa depanmu.

Setelah ini, kau bisa terbebas dari masalah-masalah yang selalu membebanimu dan...

Ya, setelah ini, semuanya selesai.

"Baik, kali ini pasti..." aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, meyakinkan diriku untuk meloncat., setelah beberapa kali sedari tadi, aku batal untuk meloncat karena sebuah alasan bodoh, yaitu ketakutan akan ketinggian, ditambah dengan efek suara dari deru angin yang bersiul-siul, membuatku seperti sedang menonton film horor saja... oh, tidak, jangan memikirkan hal-hal lain yang tak jelas, dan...

"Sekarang..."

Tanpa ancang-ancang yang berarti, kedua kakiku segera kulontarkan dari balkon apartemenku yang bertepat di lantai sepuluh ini. Rasanya deru angin yang terasa di sekeliling tubuhku menambah adrenalin dalam diriku, semakin menambah sensasi ketegangan yang ditimbulkan karena efek gravitasi bumi yang membuat barang―atau manusia―apapun, jatuh tanpa ampun.

Entah mengapa, rasanya ketika aku semakin merasa tubuhku jatuh ke bawah dan ke bawah, aku merasa bahwa dunia ini seakan diperlambat untuk beberapa waktu.

Aku melewati lantai 9.

Dari pemandangan di balik jendela yang hanya mampu kutatap sekilas, kulihat sosok wanita yang amat dengan jelas kukenal... oh dia, Elizaveta Héderváry, si wanita dari Hungaria yang hobinya mengoleksi panci dan alat-alat masak... maklumlah, ia kan memang seorang tukang masak yang handal... hmm? Wajahnya pucat sekali, sungguh tak biasa, apalagi jika kau telah mengenal orang seperti apa dirinya. Wanita dengan sifat yang tak kalah bar-bar dari laki-laki... haah...

Kulihat lagi, dan tatapannya mengarah pada sebuah surat di atas meja, berkat mataku yang cukup tajam, kulihat tulisan besar yang menghiasi kertas itu sebagai judulnya, yang terbaca sebagai... **Surat ****Hutang**.

Sepertinya ia bangkrut ya?

Biarkan saja lah, masalah dia ini...

Aku semakin jatuh ke bawah lagi, dan kini kulihat dari jendela lantai 8.

Seorang berkebangsaan Rusia itu... kalau tak salah, namanya Ivan Braginski... Ah, membayangkan orang satu ini, pikiranku jadi semakin takut. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan wajah senyumnya seperti itu, ia berhasil menciptakan aura sadis yang entah bagaimana caranya ia ciptakan... bahkan aku sendiri tak percaya ternyata di apartemenku ada seorang yang sangat menakutkan dan agak... bergaya psikopat seperti dirinya. Yah, diluar dari sifat dan kedok ceria yang anehnya selalu ia pasang sih, semuanya normal-normal saja... Dan sifat pekerja kerasnya, kuakui harus kuberi sedikit _applause_ baginya.

Kulihat ia tengah membawa baskom berisi air hangat dengan beberapa macam obat yang berbeda-beda. Menghampiri pada sosok berambut pendek yang cukup mirip dengannya dan dengan dadanya yang diluar ukuran biasa... sepertinya itu kakak Ivan, yang katanya memang sudah terjangkit Alzheimer _stage_ 7, kondisi dimana sang pasien yang terjangkit hingga level 7 ini, tak akan bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya lagi.

Di sisi ruangan lain, ada seorang anak gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya, yang sangat cantik, namun buta, bisu dan tuli. Aku sempat bertatap muka dengan adiknya yang satu ini, dan kalau tak salah, namanya itu Natalya... memang, harus kuakui sekali lagi bahwa ia memang cantik, tapi dengan kondisi yang buta, bisu, dan tuli, apa yang bisa anak itu lakukan? Tidak semua orang yang buta, bisu, dan tuli bisa seberuntung Hellen Keller kan?

Jadi rupanya ia harus hidup dengan dua saudara bermasalah seperti itu ya?

Sudah, lupakan saja, bukan permasalahanmu.

Jatuh semakin ke bawah lagi, sekarang lantai 7.

Ah, orang ini, aku kenal cukup dekat dengannya... si orang Spanyol agak pedofil dan penggila hal-hal imut, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, sekaligus _rival_-ku sejak dulu. Aku agak kesal dengannya, yang biarpun dengan gayanya yang sangat malas dan tak mau kerja seperti itu, mengapa di masa-masa sewaktu kita masih SMA dia bisa hampir mengimbangi nilaiku? Aku masih ingat betapa tertekannya aku waktu itu dan...

Tunggu, mengapa ia duduk di kursi roda tanpa... kedua kakinya?

Aku memang mendengar bahwa ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, dan aku memang tak menjenguknya waktu ia masuk rumah sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu karena aku memang sedang berada di luar negeri, tapi ya sudahlah, ia sudah pulang lagi ke apartemennya dan bersama lagi dengan si orang Itali itu. Sepertinya dirinya baru saja diamputasi ya? Kubaca sedikit gerakan bibir dari sosok yang selalu setia menemaninya, si Vargas yang lebih tua, di sampingnya, yang tengah berusaha menyuapi si Spanyol itu sesendok makan obat.

Oh, sepertinya ia orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa aku jatuh bebas dari lantai sepuluh.

Tapi biarlah, toh ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikanku.

Kemudian lantai 6.

Kalau sebelumnya kulihat sosok Vargas yang lebih tua, disini kusaksikan sosok Vargas yang lebih muda. Sosok mahasiswa yang sebentar lagi akan lulus dengan kriwil di sebelah kiri kepalanya, yang kini berada di tepian dengan wajah muram, dan sungguh, amat tak biasa baginya. Yah, aku tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang cukup berbahagia, punya kehidupan yang menyenangkan, tenang, dan damai. Walaupun seringkali dijahili oleh kami, para tetangga-tetangga―kadang―tak tahu diri, sepertinya ia tak begitu mempermasalahkannya dan tetap dengan pasta kesayangannya setiap hari.

Sekali lagi, aneh.

Kali ini sebuah surat yang tak sengaja melayang keluar dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka, berasal dari kamarnya. Lagi-lagi surat keputus-asaan yang mampu mengecewakan

Diberhentikan dari universitasnya karena tak bisa membayar, rupanya.

Menjelang kelulusannya pula.

Kejam sekali ya?

Akhirnya Lantai 5

Honda Kiku. Kamar si mantan samurai dari Negeri Matahari Terbit yang terkenal sebagai penyendiri. Tak banyak berbicara, walaupun untuk mengakuinya, aku tergolong cukup dekat dengannya, terlampau lima lantai sebagai jarak diantara kami secara keseharian. Sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang sangat, sangat baik. Lembut, penyayang, dan juga... aneh. Tepatnya menakutkan apabila sudah ada _katana_ atau _shinobigatana_ di tangannya.

Aku melihat dirinya yang terkapar di tempat tidurnya yang kebetulan berada di tepi jendela. Wajahnya memerah, dengan bibir pucatnya yang tergolong... sangat pucat. Tampang yang kusut dengan keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya, sepertinya ia tengah menghadapi panas demam yang tinggi.

Sakit dan tak ada yang mampu merawatnya.

Menyedihkan sekali.

Dan lantai 4

Seumur-umur aku tinggal di apartemen ini, lantai empat adalah lantai yang sebisa mungkin kuhindari... bukan, bukan hal mistis yang bersarang di tempat ini, melainkan karena yang menghuni tempat itu adalah seorang berkewarganegaraan Swiss yang bernama... Basch? Vash? Ah aku juga lupa, yang pasti nama belakangnya Zwingli. Cukup menakutkan, sebab dirinya adalah seorang _dealer_ senjata-senjata api di dunia dan rumornya, ia adalah pembunuh bayaran.

Dan apa-apaan itu... ia mengacungkan sebuah _hand_ _gun_ pada gadis... ehm, maksudnya adiknya itu, tepat di kening adiknya? Hah, aneh-aneh saja... namun ketika tak sengaja kubaca gerak bibirnya, aku dapat menerka bahwa yang dikatakan si Zwingli itu kurang lebih seperti ini, entah benar apa salah :

'_Kalau aku tak membunuhmu... Nanti ada banyak orang lain yang akan terbunuh...'_

Apa maksudnya... Halah, sudahlah, apa peduliku?

Aku semakin terus ke bawah, dan kini kulihat pemandangan di lantai 3.

Seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan sosok ramai nan menyebalkan itu... eh? Ia menangis? Sepertinya agak mengherankan kalau manusia hiperaktif super narsis satu itu menangis di depan sebuah pigura dengan foto... Ludwig... Oh, rupanya karena kematian Ludwig... ternyata benar ya, tentara Jerman yang tewas dalam sebuah ekspedisi itu Ludwig? Kukira itu hanya gosip belaka saja, tentang kematian sekelompok tentara Jerman dalam sebuah kecelakaan di hutan antah berantah itu. Semoga saja jasad-jasadnya cepat ditemukan.

Sepertinya itu juga menjelaskan kejadian di lantai tujuh.

Yah, sudahlah, untuk apa aku memusingkannya? Sebentar lagi aku akan bisa bertemu dengan Ludwig dan berkata bahwa kakaknya tengah berkabung untuknya.

Sebentar lagi lantai 2.

Oh... kamar yang paling tak ingin kujumpai saat ini...

Milik anak Amerika yang―sempat―kucintai sebelum akhirnya dialah yang menjadi penyebab bunuh diriku saat ini. Sudahlah, aku tak peduli pada dirinya, namun apa daya pandangan mataku yang terus-menerus semenjak tadi yang menikmati pemandangan-pemandangan terakhir sebelum aku mengakhiri hidupku, tak ayal juga, saat ini pun aku melihat sebuah pemandangan terakhir dari dirinya.

Alfred F. Jones.

Laki-laki dengan suara yang cukup keras dan harus kuakui, suaranya memang―sedikit―cempreng dan agak mengganggu ketentraman. Namun berkat suaranya yang seperti itu, pada kondisi-kondisi seperti ini aku mampu mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya...

"_Aku berharap... bisa kembali pada Arthur..._

_Pada dirinya, yang tak jemu-jemu membuatku tertawa..._

_Bukannya harus dihadapkan dengan perjodohan bodoh ini..."_

Dan ia menatap pada jendela.

Untuk sepersekian detik, sepertinya kedua mata kami saling bersua untuk yang terakhir.

Jadi begitukah?

Ini semua karena salah paham?

Bodohnya aku...

Sudah terlambat, apalagi untuk menyesal.

Dan lantai 1.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya aku.

Hanya aku, yang dengan bodohnya terjebak dalam kesalahpahaman.

Hanya aku, yang tengah berpikir bahwa mereka masih berharap pada masa depan.

Hanya aku, yang tengah terjebak dalam sebuah pemikiran bahwa manusia memiliki berbagai macam cara untuk mempertahankan masa depan mereka.

Hanya aku, yang beberapa meter lagi, sukses meninggalkan dunia ini, yang tak menghargai makna masa depan, dan yang seenaknya, membuang masa depan sendiri.

Dan sebelum beberapa meter yang membawaku ke dunia tanpa masa depan lagi, aku sadar akan satu hal :

Sepertinya masalahku tak seberat mereka-mereka itu ya?

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Pesan <strong>Moral: Jangan menganggap dirimu paling sial di dunia ini, masih ada masa depan untukmu dalam segala macam permasalahan, sebab ada banyak orang lain yang lebih sial darimu.<strong>**

* * *

><p>Sumpah, sampah abis.<p>

Ababil nista ==a apa boleh buat, saya Cuma nulis ini dalam waktu setengah jam dan... ya sudahlah, hanya mencoba meramaikan IHAFest sementara tak ada kaitan spesifik antara cerita ini dengan temanya... #pundung

Ya sudahlah, ada yang mau **RnR** cerita saya juga saya udah seneng o.o makasih ya.


End file.
